Moving on
by GeeGaymer
Summary: This is a furry story about Rikke W. Dresden and Jake A. Hamilton. At first their new life will be normal and live with regular furs but that will not last because Rikke is keeping a secret. They will meet the most unlikely of people and will need to survive in a camp full of hybrids and... magic users?


This story is about my Fursona named Rikke (Rick-uh) Wells Dresden, it is a gay furry story so be warned. Here is a history lesson; Rikke was an only child, his parents were normal at first, loving, caring, playful. But when he got older they got into bad habits, his mother became a drug addict and his father an alcoholic. When Rikke turned 15 his father made him "play" with him, it started with his father touching him in amorous ways, and then it turned into using his mouth and so on. One day he woke up and was about to be raped by his father and screamed, his mother ran in which distracted his dad long enough to push him off and run to the nearest police station. He explained what was happening and the cops drove to his house and arrested his parents. He was then sent to an orphanage where he met a boy named Jake only 2 years younger than him, they became best friends and Rikke was very protective over him. Later when he had his 16th birthday he decided to get a job at the local deli, didn't pay much but he took it and did everything he could. He got promoted and had a raise so it got him more, then on his 18th birthday he was old enough to leave the orphanage. He was excited to finally leave, he had his things packed and on his bed when he heard some sniffles and sobbing. He followed the sound and found that it was Jake, he was sad that Rikke was leaving which gave him an idea. Rikke went to the supervisors and asked if he could take Jake with him, after some convincing they agreed and Jake was allowed to go with. The two lived in a rundown apartment for some time until Rikke was able to buy 2 plane tickets somewhere better, so they packed and left that state. Now they are in a new place and have been walking around for a few hours, lost and with so little money or food.

 **Jake:** Rikke, I'm hungryyyyy!

 **Rikke:** I know Jakey, we'll get something soon.

*It was about 8:00pm and they were walking down the sidewalk of a busy road. A few people stopped here and there but Rikke told them "no" or they were rapists. About a half hour later someone in a large truck stopped and opened the passenger door, they were a yellow coloured feline, probably a tiger.

 **Stranger:** Hey! Need a ride!

 **Rikke:** No, we're fine.

*They kept moving and the guy slowly followed, Jake tugged at his fur, he looked over and saw he was crying and in pain.

 **Jake:** Rikke please! I'm tired and hungry!

 **Rikke:** *sigh* Alright.

*They both walked to the truck and Jake got in first, sitting in the middle.

 **Stranger:** Uhh my name is Ronnie, what's yours?

 **Jake:** I'm Jake!

 **Rikke:** The name's Rikke.

 **Ronnie:** Nice to meet you, you guys hungry? I live with 3 others and two of them are good cooks.

 **Jake:** I'm starving! I can't wait!

 **Ronnie:** You sure are a perky one.

*Rikke looked over with a dangerous glare and Ronnie got nervous, but Jake just held onto Rikke with a calming smile.

 **Ronnie:** Are you two a couple?

 **Rikke:** No.

 **Ronnie:** Oh ok.

*The rest of the ride was fairly quiet and when they reached their destination they all got out and walked into the one story house, being greeted by two more felines and a German shepherd. Stella the female feline, Tim the male feline, and Daniel the German shepherd.

 **Stella:** Oh my gosh! These two are so cute!

 **Tim:** Stella calm down you might scare them.

 **Stella:** But look! They're wolves! And the little one is holding and hiding onto the bigger one!

 **Tim:** That's because you scared him.

*Rikke saw Ronnie kiss Daniel and smirked.

 **Ronnie:** Guys and girl, this is Rikke and Jake.

*Rikke waved and Jake came out and shyly waved as well.

 **Ronnie:** There's a spare room down the hallway, last door.

*Rikke and Jake took their stuff and got unpacked, after a little they came out and saw there was tons of food. Jake gasped and loaded a plate, and began eating like there was no tomorrow. Rikke took his time with his plate and started eating, when they finished they all washed the dishes and sat in the living room watching the notorious and famous Netflix. When suddenly Rikke had an announcement.

 **Rikke:** Jakey, I need to ask you something and this seems to be the right time.

*Rikke stood up and held his hand out for Jake, he took it and stood up. Then Rikke got on one knee still holding Jakes hand.

 **Rikke:** Jake, we have been friends for some time now. And you have comforted me and made me smile, and I couldn't leave you at the orphanage. So here I am, on one knee asking you to be my boyfriend.

*Everyone was surprised and Jake was crying tears of happiness.

 **Jake:** Yes! Of course I will!

*Rikke smiled and got up hugging Jake tightly.

…The end of chapter 1


End file.
